I Don't Want To
by Anguish of My Love
Summary: Sequel for 'Why' After what happened, Tenten can't think straight and always runs away from Neji. Nejiten of course. Rate for swear word


Disclaimer: I'm Kishimoto and I made Naruto!!!.............Suuuuurree, I did

* * *

"_I do it because I love you."_

Tenten splashed water into her heated face. Her heart was still racing and her shakes hadn't weakened either. She heard the _clanks_ of her weapons, she was still in her usual attire.

And all in her mind was that moment. Only he was there, him and nothing else. Him looking into her eyes with his filled with undeniable love she stupidly hadn't seen before. Him saying _those words_ to her. And her doing absolutely nothing.

That was all she recalled.

What had happened after?

She touched her forehead and did all she could to remember. What idiotic thing did she do?

She ran.

Tenten, the weapon mistress, ran away. Away from him and his warm gaze. Away from his love for her.

_Baka, why'd you do that?_ she asked herself.

It was simple, she was afraid.

She was scared that he was just kidding.

She was terrified that she would do something even more pathetic.

She was frightened to accept the truth.

Why? She didn't know why. She didn't _want_ to know.

Tenten sighed and gripped her shirt. Its beats still didn't cease.

_Stop it,_ she ordered, _stop making me feel this way._

She knew she liked him but it wasn't supposed to affect her this way. When he'd confess, it'd just be like the movies. She'll run to him and shout, or whisper, that the feelings were mutual. Maybe she'd get a kiss, too.

It wasn't supposed to end up with her dashing out of fear. Or was it something else?

_Dammit, what's wrong with me?_

_

* * *

_Up until now, she still couldn't give an answer.

The kunoichi was walking towards their training grounds without so much as noticing where she was. Her body memorized the way, anyhow.

Her eyes barely focused on anything, and her thoughts were still thinking of the same time and asking the same thing.

_Why'm I acting like this?_

She almost bumped into someone. Thankfully her vision sharpened a while and she saw sandals near her. She came to an abrupt stop.

"What's wrong?"

Tenten's heart nearly exploded as she ran again. Her lids were shut tight and she was sure she was so red right now. Her feet carried her as fast as they could and soon enough her fingertips touched familiar wood.

They hastened and she slid down the now closed door. She brought her knees close and dug her head between them.

_Dammit, dammit, dammit!!_ she cursed over and over again. _I repeated the same thing! I bailed again for no reason! Why?! _Why_?_

_Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump_.

They echoed in her ears. They seemed louder than before. Her fingers caressed her cheek.

_So hot._

Hands circled around her legs and she gripped harder and harder, forcing her glowing face deeper in them.

_Baka!!!_

And suddenly, something warm was on her arm.

"Did I do something?"

Her head shot up and she saw warm pools.

"I-I...uhh..." her voice quavered, "I n-need to....go-go to the ba-bathroo-m!"

She stood up and scurried. And again when she entered the room, she screamed to herself, _Baka! Ah_ō_! What's wrong with you?!_

Her heart beat even faster and her blush grew worse.

Her fists clenched and shook.

_Why?!? Why?!?! WHY?!?_

Her eyes stared at the floor.

_.......Is it......_

She brought a hand close to her chest...

_......because..._

..and placed it near her heart.

_....I...love him.....too...?_

"Tenten-san?" It was a soft voice. _His_ voice.

"I-I'm sorry..."

Her eyes widened. _Ehh?_

"I'm not sure why you're acting like this...but maybe.....it's because....of what I said..."

_That you love me?_

"..I guess I made you feel uneasy.....Maybe I shouldn't have told you.."

_No, no!! I'm glad you did!_

"Just," he stopped short, she knew what was coming, "just.....forget about yesterday."

_I don't want to!_

"Forget I said I love you."

_I Won't!!_

"I'll.....see you later......Tenten-san..."

Her body reacted on its own once more. And she saw his retreating back.

"Wait!"

He turned to her. Lavender met chocolate.

"Neji," she didn't notice herself dropping the honorific, "You don't get it. I...." her voice diminished.

_Say it!_, her conscience screamed.

"N-Neji, I....."

_Why can't I say it?_

Her feet dragged her closer to him.

"Neji.....I..." She kissed him.

And then pulled apart.

"I don't want to forget."

* * *

Woot, finally done! My beloved sequel :D! I did this because basically, I _hate_ 'Why?' and I wanted to make up for it. Didn't work much, though. But I also did this for **Nocturnal Dream** since she requested—err, _demanded_ for it and I got weak spots for requests. So, hopefully, this is better and people'll like it.

Ahh yeah, the title's weird, I know!! Please, if you can think up of a better one, that'll help a lot.

Oh My God! I've written every pairing I love in Naruto (......except for Shikatema. Do you know how hard it is to write about those two?!) and Pokémon and Gakuen Alice and Powerpuff Girls XD! I haven't written for CCS (hey, just coz it's 10 yrs old doesn't mean I'm gonna neglect it. It was the first animé show I loved, and compared to all else, I worshipped it!!) and Prince of Tennis!!


End file.
